The plight of the Jedi Goddesses at High Force
by Valora Holmes
Summary: a mix of starwars, the bible, bridge to terrabithia, sound of music, Dr Who, Harry Potter, Charlie and the Chocci factory and Alice in Wonderland. All based on true events of a weekend away. Good laugh, please r&r, randomness through and through x


_A/N: This story is based on true events, mixed in with the wonderful worlds of different places by the members of G-Force from the High Force Reward Weekend! You go Girls, and thankx for letting me have the story to post. This is for you: Katie, Kate, Joanne, Debbi, Emma, Becci, Hayley and Me: Go G- Force!!!_

* * *

In the beginning, in a galaxy no so far far away, Judas Elliot tired to use his evil Syth powers to point the G-Force girls along the the wrong path. But the eight Jedi Goddesses could not be fooled. as they set off towards the church deliberately passing the dimensional gateway, in order to look at the beautiful, Gothic architecture of the church of St James the Less.

As they entered the galaxy of Pucrettub, (Buttecup backwards), Wookie Bishop and his band of Alien misfits left a cunning trap for the Goddesses, which Goddess Katie, woefully fell into. She fought her way out of the evil fence which cunningly disguised it's self as a path. The Goddesses knew they were on the right trail when they found evil Steve's toupee while crossing the style. They later came upon the umpa lumpa Foster's receding hairline.

At the joining of the waters, the great oak led them to the shoe eating enclave. The guardians of the goddesses, Steve and Paul, used their magic silver tape to save Princess Emma. As the group tried to pass onto solid ground evil Judas (steve) tried to draw Goddess Hayley into the rapid waters, where she was rescued by Buttercup Jeff.

Judas Steve then tried to throw the goddesses Claire and Becci to the trolls as they crossed the infested bridge. However they made it to the other side. However Princess Emma's shoe was unable to continue it's soleful journey, and Guardian Steve was sent upon a quest to find safe footwear.

Meanwhile Princess Alice (Debbi) fell down a cleverly disguised rabbit hole, desperately clinging to Goddess Joanne, trying to stay this side of Terabithia; just missing the white rabbit.

Surviving all these evil traps, the goddesses then climbed every mountain, as the hills were alive with the sound of Hayley; looking for Edelweiss to board the raft which would take them beyond the realms of Piranhas and sharks, and into the moleish kingdom, where death lingered in the air.

They rested by the old farmhouse as two Time And Relative Dimension In Space Travellers passed by. Continuing on their quest across the Hayley's wall, which is impossible to walk around. 'Look it ends there, why do we have to climb over it, why don't we just go round' Hayley exclaimed, 'The wall goes round the corner!' Kate stated.

They came upon a bridge of hoops where it became evident that they would have to work with the sworn enemy to to survive, and continue on their journey.

winning the Challenge, with Princess Emma swiftly gliding to the finish. They now went in search of the ferocious flowing waters of the Tees, but here the Empire struck back; forcing them to cross the field of galactic were-cows.

Safely passing the were-cows another challenge lay ahead; where Princesses Alice and Emma were transfigured beside the rushing waters of the Tees, into a fox and a chicken while Evil Wookie Bishop did not need transfiguring into the sack of corn.

The other Goddesses were at a loss, they carefully carried their Princesses across the calm waters summonded by the Guardians; who then reversed the charm and returned the princesses to their former 'Proppa Stunnin' selves.

The Guardians set the Goddesses upon the right path, beofre consorting with their inner demons. They hypnotised the Goddesses and Evil Wookies; and while they were dazed and confused, they were tied together. The Guardians did this in hope that they would learn to trust and how to work together, all in the small hope of futer peace.

As they learned to work together, the Guardians made the task just that little bit harder. They blindfolded half of them, as a test of courage.

The moral of this story is to always use your pointer, because you can block out a whole villiage on a map with your finger.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the little story. A small one shot, that made the house ring with laughter when it was performed._

_(:_


End file.
